


A Tale of Two Teds

by animenutcase



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fill for the badx2bathhouse kink meme from about three years ago.</p><p>"During a trip to the TV world, something goes terribly wrong (more like terribly right) and Teddie ends up summoning Theodore Roosevelt instead of Kintoki-Douji/Kamui."</p><p>Notes from the original fill are at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Teds

“Go, Kinto-” Teddie gestured to summon his ~~Pe~~ Bear-sona, but at that moment, the Shadow they’d been fighting suddenly attacked out of turn (How rude. Didn’t it know that there were certain rules to follow when attacking humans?), knocking him over and causing the normally blue light that normally glowed when a Persona was summoned to turn red, then white before settling on blue again.

“Teddie!” Yosuke shouted, nearly rushing across the battlefield (not a smart move, considering there were still three enemies remaining).

When the light finally faded, Yosuke, Souji and Naoto were met with a strange sight. Standing next to their fallen (but still conscious) comrade was an older looking foreign man (not that you could easily tell a Japanese person from a foreigner in this series). The man was dressed in an old-fashioned suit and appeared to be speaking as though he were giving a speech.

“Senpai…” Naoto, who was still new, slowly walked toward Souji. “Does this normally happen when Teddie summons his Persona?”  
“No.” Was all Souji said as he eyed the strange man curiously. No, it didn’t.

“Guys, I know it’s weird, but there are still three enemies!” Rise exasperatedly shouted.

This was true, though for whatever the reason (an apology for one of their own attacking out of turn, perhaps?), the Shadows were remaining perfectly still. Yosuke quickly summoned Susano-O to attack the one that was weak to wind. Fortunately, it had already been weakened, so it quickly vanished.

“I say!” The strange man ceased whatever he was saying and focused on Yosuke. “How on earth did you do that?”  
“Uhh…” Yosuke wasn’t sure what to say.  
“So he speaks Japanese.” Naoto mused to herself as Sukuna-Hikona’s Light spell destroyed another Shadow.

No sooner than that, however, the same rude Shadow as before moved to attack Teddie.

“Oh, come on!” Yosuke shouted.

“Oh, you want to fight?” The foreigner scowled at the Shadow and grabbed a stick (where did that come from?), smacking it before it could get anywhere near Teddie. Then he smacked it again. And again. And again, until it finally vanished like the others.

Finally, Yosuke rushed over.

“Teddie, are you alright!?” He said, panic in his voice.  
“I must say I’m alright, but I’ve asked people not to call me that.” The foreigner frowned. “Especially considering how old you are, young man.”  
“What?” Yosuke gave the man a confused look as Teddie pulled himself to his feet.  
“I’m alright, Yosuke.” He said glumly. “I’m sorry Kintoki-Douji was no help.”  
“It’s not your fault, Teddie.” Yukiko reassured him as she came out from behind the door where she, Chie and Kanji had been waiting with Rise in the even that they were needed.

“What I want to know is how Teddie managed to summon Theodore Roosevelt.” Souji crossed his arms and stared at the man, a mix of curiosity and suspicion evident.  
“Who?”  
“That Theodore Roosevelt!” Souji pointed at the man in exasperation. “He negotiated the end of Japan’s war with Russia! Do you _ever_ pay attention in class?”  
“Currently running for my third term as United States’ President!” The man, now identified as Theodore Roosevelt (and thank God for that), said proudly. “To be perfectly honest, I thought Taft was up to the job, but I suppose we all make mistakes.”  
“Who’s Taft?” Chie whispered to Yukiko, who shrugged.  
“I’d also like to ask about your injury.” Souji said uneasily, gesturing to the blood on Roosevelt’s chest.  
“Holy shit!” Kanji cursed. “Is that a bullet wound?”  
“Did my gun go off by mistake!?” Naoto panicked, examining her weapon.  
“No, no!” Roosevelt laughed. “Right before I came here I was giving a speech in Milwaukee, when a gentleman in the crowd suddenly fired on me.”  
“Oh my God!” Rise gasped.  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry!” Roosevelt laughed. “It takes more than that to kill a Bull Moose!”  
“But we need to get you to the hospital!”

Roosevelt just laughed again.

“I’m not coughing up blood, so I know it hasn’t penetrated my lung!”  
“I… see?”

At that moment, Roosevelt suddenly disappeared.

“What the- Where’d he go!?” Kanji demanded.  
“Teddie, do you know where he is?” Souji asked calmly.  
“I can sort of still sense his presence.” Teddie said uncertainly. “It’s sort of like with Kintoki-Douji.”  
“Wait, does this mean that Theodore Roosevelt is Teddie’s Persona?” Chie’s eyes widened. “Can Teddie summon multiple Persona now, too?”  
“I… guess?” Teddie and Souji both shrugged.

The Investigation Team stood awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

“Let’s just go on with our training and pretend this never happened!” Souji finally declared.

And so they did. Teddie never did find out for sure if he could summon Roosevelt like he could Kintoki-Douji, but he did notably start saying “Bully!” very often.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Roosevelt was originally an accidental President. Some jerks got tired of him being governor of New York, so they assigned him as William McKinley's running mate, where it was assumed he would have no power. Naturally, on September 6th, 1901 McKinley was assassinated, and Roosevelt was sworn in. At 42, he is the youngest President to take office. Why bother mentioning McKinley? Stay tuned!  
> 2\. Roosevelt helped negotiate the end of the Russo-Japanese War in 1905, winning the Nobel Peace Prize for doing so.  
> 3\. Taft succeeded Roosevelt as President in 1909. He didn't actually want to be President, but his wife and Roosevelt both thought it would be a good idea. Later shifts in ideology formed a rift between Roosevelt and Taft, and the former decided to run against him in the following election, forming the Bull Moose Party to do so. Unfortunately, this split the Republican vote, leading to the election of Woodrow Wilson.  
> 4\. Yes, I actually looked up where Roosevelt was when he was shot. The perpetrator, John Schrank, was something of a loon. Why did he shoot Roosevelt? BECAUSE MCKINLEY'S GHOST TOLD HIM TO IN A DREAM, THAT'S WHY! Or at least that's what he told police. A copy of Roosevelt's speech and his glasses case are what saved him. And indeed, Roosevelt concluded that since he wasn't coughing up blood, he would be okay to give his speech. Which he did. While it didn't penetrate his lung, it was dangerously close. Of the three Presidents who had been assassinated so far (Abraham Lincoln, James Garfield, and McKinley), the latter two actually died as a result of their doctors fucking up (it actually took poor Garfield eighty days of excruciating pain to die because his doctors were stupid enough to try to remove the bullet with their bare hands). Roosevelt knew this and opted not to remove it, carrying it in his body for the rest of his life. He died in his sleep in 1919. His Vice-President Thomas Marshall remarked, "Death had to take him sleeping, for if Roosevelt had been awake, there would have been a fight."  
> 6\. Yes, I am a nerd. Here are the links where I got my info:
> 
> http://www.badassoftheweek.com/roosevelt.html  
> http://www.cracked.com/article_15895_the-5-most-badass-presidents-all-time_p5.html  
> http://www.cracked.com/article_16705_the-6-most-utterly-insane-attempts-to-kill-us-president_p2.html  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Roosevelt  
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheodoreRoosevelt


End file.
